The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a composite material. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to alignment of fibers in a composite material.
A composite material is generally described as an engineered material made from two or more constituent materials with different characteristics. For example, a composite material may include a matrix material that supports and surrounds a reinforcing material. The arrangement of the reinforcing material within the matrix material can affect the overall material quality, e.g., strength. Unfortunately, the arrangement of the reinforcing material is often non-uniform, resulting in reduced material quality.